Paid in Full
by DarkerThan-A-Nightmare
Summary: Seto Kaiba doesn't show his emotions to those around him, but that does not mean he doesn't have them. How will he deal with his fight with depression? What about Yugi and his friends? Will one of them be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Let me know what you think and if the writing needs improvment.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with it.

* * *

The clicking of the keys finally stopped. In the wee hours of the morning Seto Kaiba stopped working on his new duel disk design to stare at the computer screen. Mokuba must be asleep by this time. The young CEO let all the hidden emotions hit him. And boy, did it hit him like a brick. He only let his walls down in the night after his brother was asleep. A tear streaked down his cheek. Kaiba put his hands over his eyes and leaned over the desk with his elbows on the surface.

Why wouldn't he do anything right? Was did everything he touched seem to crumble? He was so worthless! All everyone wanted was either his money, his fame, or a job. Nobody wanted to know him as a person or a friend. All he had was Mokuba, but he wouldn't tell Mokuba everything. Kaiba didn't want to take away what was left of Mokuba's childhood. Gozoburo had taken a part of it already, and Seto being the CEO of Kaiba Corp didn't help either. Sometimes he wondered if he and his brother were separated back at the orphanage, if his brother would have a better life. Sure, they had everything they could want, but maybe Mokuba would actually have a family. He wouldn't get into as much life or death situations, that's for sure.

Mokuba sure seemed to be good friends with Yugi and the geek squad. They were always trying to get Kaiba to hang out with them. He was sure they were just after something, and they didn't have the courage to just ask him for it. Yeah, he probably won't give it to them, but did it hurt to just ask anyway? Was it worth toying with his feelings? He wondered if they knew who he truly felt, how insecure, lonely, and sad he was, would they treat him any different? Probably not. No one cared. He wasn't worth it. He could disappear and the world would not even notice. Or they might have a party. Yay the mean Seto Kaiba isn't there to give orders and boss us around!

Kaiba was now full on sobbing. His shoulders were shaking so hard by now it was a wonder he wasn't making any noises. After crying alone at night for the past year, you get practice not making sounds. But it gets harder and harder every time. He sinks deeper and deeper into the depression he doesn't know if he can ever make it out again. He puts on a tough face for Mokuba and the world; however, inside he's being shredded to bits by his own sorrow.

Seto lifted his head up and opening the desk drawer, got out a pair of scissors. He played with them in his hands before putting them back. He didn't want to go back into old habbits. Kaiba hadn't cut in almost a month. A long hard month, but a month none the less. He should just go to bed before he gets anymore tempted.

Sighing, he got up and walked into his bedroom. Seto go out a t-shirt and some pajama pants out. Taking off his work shirt, he looked at all his scars from the past. Some were so deep and other were almost completely faded away. Kaiba didn't want to feel like this. Feel like he was drowning. Feel like there's no point to life no matter how deep you search. He had to hurt himself to feel better. That was one source of his self-loathing. It was hard for him to love himself. No one would ever love him. He was pitiful and stupid. No one would want to be around him if not for his title.

Seto walked over to the bed and laid down after setting his alarm. And with that he was out like a light.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so second chapter. Please tell me if it's any good. Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter and who helped me with this one :) Sorry for making Joey so mean. His temper just flared up.

I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

_Beep beep beep! _The alarm sounded. Seto Kaiba's eyes opened as his hand went out to smack the annoying alarm. He just laid there for a minute thinking. He didn't want to get up this morning and face everyone at school. _Oh well. Another day, another bullet,_ he thought.

Seto pushed back the covers and sat up, waiting for his head to stop spinning. He should take better care of himself at least for his brother's sake. Pushing himself up, he made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower and waiting for the water to get hot, Kaiba looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't even recognize himself. The dark shadows circling his eyes made his already pale face even whiter. His brown locks stuck to his forehead with sweat from the nightmares. He'd been having more and more lately. Most of them were the same with little variation. He was always on his knees while getting rocks thrown at himself for not being good enough. When would all this stop? He didn't want to feel this way. But he deserved it.

Turning away, Kaiba got into the shower. He scrubbed all the dirt and sweat away, relishing in the clean feeling. After getting out and getting dressed in his school uniform, Seto went down stairs to get some breakfast with Mokuba. It was his favorite part of the day. Mokuba always made him happy, even if it was only for a little while. Walking into the dining room, he saw Mokuba was already eating cereal, look at the back of the box. It was the perfect picture of innocence. He wasn't even sitting the right way in his seat. He was up on his knees. Seto had to smile at the sight. This is the life he wanted for Mokuba. But he had to go through things a child his age shouldn't have. Lost in his thoughts, Seto hadn't realized that his brother notice his presence and was looking at him.

"Hey Seto. What are you looking at?" he questioned.

Focusing his eyes on his younger brother, he answered back, "Nothing. I was just thinking. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off. Seto furrowed his brow in concern.

"What happened?"

"I had a dream," he seemed hesitant to answer his brother's question, and Kaiba was half frustrated and half concern. But concern outweighed the frustration in the end.

"And?" he probed gently. Mokuba look uncomfortable for a moment and looked away out the window.

"It was about mom and dad." Now Seto understood why Mokuba didn't want to tell him. It was a very sensitive subject in the Kaiba household. Seto never had luck with parents, real or adoptive ones. Trying to relive the tension in the room, he went to get himself a cereal bowl and said,

"It's ok. It was only a dream. What cereal are you eating?" Mokuba looked at him with something in his eyes that Seto couldn't place. It was more than likely worry. He always gave Kaiba that look when their parents were mentioned.

Mokuba looked back at Kaiba. "Captain Crunch," he said and smiled. His brother was so strong. He wouldn't let anything get to him. He admired him so much. Mokuba had seen some of the horrors Gozosaburo had put Seto through. He didn't know how he survived. Mokuba would have been long gone by now. Even after being beaten by Yugi a couple time, he was always on his feet, and ready to try again.

By the time they had both finished their breakfast, it was time to go to school. The brothers walked out to garage. They decided to take Seto's car. After dropping Mokuba off at his school, Kaiba heading to Domino High. It was a pretty good school, and he didn't mind going there. But he knew everyone talked about him. He hated facing them. The worst of all was Yugi's gang. Yugi was always trying to get him to be friends with them, and that he didn't so much mind. It was Joey and Tristian. No just Joey. He always had to make fun of him. Just because Kaiba doesn't show it, doesn't mean it didn't hurt. If he did get upset by that puppy, then Joey would have more things to make fun of him with.

Sighing, Kaiba parked his car and got out. It was gonna be a long day. And with that, he walked into the school.

Joey was laughing with his friends when he saw Kaiba walk in. Ha! Perfect now he get a laugh out of moneybags. Joey didn't even know why he went to this school. Didn't he already have a high school education? Joey had to admit even with how annoying and stuck up Kaiba was, he was a good duelist. If only he'd put aside his snobby attitude, then they could probably be good friends. O well. Kaiba didn't let it bother him so did it really matter? Besides he didn't even like them and block them out. Ah he didn't know!

"Are you ok Joey? You look like you're going to explode," said Yugi with a smile on his face. The whole group laughed.

As Seto Kabia walked into the classroom, the Yugi-squad started laughing. Kaiba didn't know if he wanted what they had or not. He doubted they really wanted to know him, they were just being nice. Yugi was nothing but nice, and Tea was always preaching about being nice and friendship. At least she practiced what she preached.

Kaiba walked to his seat next to the window in the back of the room. He looked over at the group once more and saw Joey look at him with that taunting smirk he always directs at him. The puppy starts to open his mouth when the bell rings and the teacher walks in. Looking out the window, Kaiba wonders what is to come in the future. That's something that always worries him. Who or what will come next to hurt him and Mokuba more? It's doesn't really matter if he's hurt or damaged. It was too late for that. He just wanted Mokuba to be ok.

Unconsciously, Seto started to rub a thin white line on the left wrist. A about a year ago, after he lost everything, he just went over the edge. He had tears running down his face and sobbing his heart out. The only object within his reach was a sharp pair of scissors. The scar was still white like it had been after it stopped being a red scar. He wondered why he was even put on this world. Not that is would really matter if he was gone. No one associates with him anyway or wants to for that matter. This is just his punishment. What would have happened if he let his step-father win? No; that wasn't an option.

To his astonishment, the bell rang. Looking down at the floor, Kaiba darted out of the room. The next two classes went the same way. On his way to launch, he bumped into the one person he wanted to avoid. Joey Wheeler. The gang was right behind him also.

"Hey Moneybags. Looking for some lunch money to steal? " Joey sneered. Holding his head high, Kaiba said with a growl, "No Wheeler. Looking for your dog food?" Ok maybe he shouldn't have urged he on. Joey's face got really red. He got up into Kaiba's face.

"Look Moneybags, just leave me alone. No one wants you around! You're not good for anything! It's a wonder Mokuba loves you!" Yugi, Tea, and Tristian gasped. They had never seen Joey like that before. Usually his had a better control on his temper.

Joey was breathing heavy. Had he really just sad that to Kaiba. Those were awful words no one should hear. Opening his mouth to apologize, Joey looked up to Kaiba only to see him running away.

Kaiba started to run. Run anywhere that was away. His worst fear had come to life. So it was true. No one wanted him or loved him. How could they? Look at him. He was cold, selfish, and didn't care for anyone. But that's only how everyone else saw him. And that's the reason he was so afraid to get close to people. They would just laugh at him for being normal, yet they criticized him for being what they expected him to be. He didn't know what to do.

He ran to the hall way and up the stairs to the roof of the building. Stepping out on the roof, Seto let the tears fall. He walk to the edge of the building. The wind was blowing hard, making him sway. He just stood there leaning forward and crying all the pain away.

* * *

Please review. Thank you for reading


End file.
